


Slips in the Timeline

by Littlebuggy15



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Demigods, F/M, Gen, Hades is Carlos father, Implied Murder, M/M, Mal and Carlos are half-slibbings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebuggy15/pseuds/Littlebuggy15
Summary: Time is tricky, timelines are infinite. A small change can result in major differences.  A party is held on the Island, in one timeline The God of the Underworld doesn't go, which result in the story we were told. In another timeline he goes, it in turn changes everything and nothing. Ben still becomes King, still bring four kids to Auradon, but some thing differ.  Harry is still obsessed with young De VIl, but the puppy isn't scared of him or his attention. Carlos is loved by his mother and claimed by his father, which opens door for the young teen.Come along for a tale with twists and turns, a story you knew yet don't.Of love and power, where just a small action can effect everything.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	1. First Change

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah I did this. I've been thinking and reading different fic, and haven't seen this done so thought why not. I will continue this story, but not sure how its going to go. I hope you guys like it  
> i beta it myself so let me know if i need to fix anything  
> and i couldn't figure out what else i wanted to tag, i will add more as i go, but if you guys see anything that needs to be tag let me know.

Being stuck on the island meant they couldn't get access to the good alcohol, but they could get access to strong alcohol. It might not taste good, but it did the job of getting them drunk. Just drown it back and you wouldn’t taste how foul it was. The tall woman hated it; her taste was more refined than the urchins she was forced to live with.

But it had been almost six years since the nasty beast had thrown her and her men on this island filled with all sorts of trash. One of the many things that made her lips curl was not only how filthy this place was, but that the inhabitants would sleep with who ever gave them the slightest bit of attention.

These people were some of the most powerful and dangerous in the realms, and they behave no better than animals. Even the “Mistress of Darkness” who felt no human emotions had succumbed to lust. The Fashion Icon laughed into her glass, thinking about the proof that showed the dragon lady had needs. A purple haired two-year-old, who the dark skin woman could admit was cute, if only her mother dressed her better.

Like the Evil Queen, she knows how to make her child stand out, even if Cruella De Vil privately thought the girl was too young for make-up.

Though both powerful women remain quiet on who the sire of their children was, another slight that had the former high-class lady cringing. Keeping things like that a secret, was always a bad idea, and a woman should never be so drunk or out of it to not remember who they let into their bed.

A clang brought Cruella back to the “party”. A tall man dressed in leather, which her inner eye could see was faded and worn in some places, stood beside her. His glass was half full and seemed to be bubbling.

“Now where on earth did you get that?”

Blue eyes locked with brown and sharp white teeth were on display as the man grin wickedly. “The drink, or the looks? Because if it’s the drink from over there near the goblins, and if it’s the looks, well. My mother was a beauty.”

The loud laugh rang out into the room, but no one paid it any mind, all drinking their misery away.

“Cruella.” The blue-eyed man smiled. “Hades.”

Small moments in time can change the future. Had Maleficent not revoked Hades, refusing to let him lay eyes on his only daughter, the God would have never showed up to the “party” and never met the Fashion Empress.

This led to two changes in the timeline.

The First: instead of it being a lesser crew member of a lesser pirate crew it was Hades that Cruella took home with her. Had he been allowed to stay and hold his daughter Patrick Moore would have been taken to Hell Hall. The man would have snuck out of bed and begin looting the place. This would have resulted in Cruella catching him in her Fur Closet. Patrick would die a slow death at the hands of Jasper and Horace. Nine months later a boy would be born, he would be named Carlos De Vil, and his mother would grow to resent him and treat him like a slave. (For Cruella would hold grudges beyond the grave.)

With Hades being the one she invited, a man’s life was spared, and nine months later Carlos was born a beautiful healthy demi-god. With his father alive and having good standing (after all you couldn’t get much higher in life then a god) this Carlos’s life was better. He stilled lived with his mom, but she loved him more then her coats.

Because Cruella wanted her son to know his father, unlike the other villains, Hades was able to claim his son. This meant that Carlos was allowed the powers of his godly father. (in this world, only a child who has been announced to be a union between a god and mortal can get the inheritance.)

Mal, having not been claimed by her father would never get access to the power of her demi side. Meaning she would not be as powerful as her mother hoped. Her life didn’t change much. She knew she was the daughter of the most powerful fairy alive, and that her father was Hades. But because Maleficent barred Hades first attempt to claim his child, he would never speak to her, or come around. Leaving the girl to feel neglected by him and a disappointment to her mother.

Which brings us to the Second: in the first timeline Mal and Carlos would become friends after a quest which would have formed the Rotten Core. But now with her resentment for her half-brother, Mal would never be kind to him. No matter what. This means that Carlos would never be a part of the teen group that ruled the island. Jay and him would never become best friends, and Evie would never be the big sister he always had wanted. 

Those were the major stuff that was changed by the small act of Maleficent kicking Hades out.

The smaller stuff, the events that slip thru cracks left in Time’s blind spot those were the events that led to the major changes in the life of two boys.

Across the ocean in a castle that had stood the test of time a beautiful young woman dance with a toddler. The two were lost in the music playing from an old music box that they missed the figure at the door. The figure smiled at the loves of his life, ever thankful for the love of a young girl with a passion for books. On a turn that brought the two closer, Adam stepped in and wrapped his arms around the two.

Belle laughed as she found herself in her husband’s arms, falling into his strong embrace with their son safe between them. The three finished their dance, with it ending at the bed of the young prince. With kisses from his parents young Benjamin Florian de Villeneuve went to sleep.

At the midnight hour, the weakest part of Time’s vision, a figure appeared in the room. No matter what changes were being made in other parts of the worlds this moment would be the same. The Enchantress would come into the room and put a small spell on the sleeping prince. For she had seen the vision of many outcomes of the next decade, and she wanted to smooth the way for anything that could come.

For if not for her this young prince wouldn’t be here, this kingdom that Adam de Villeneuve had created wouldn’t exist. She patted her pseudo-grandchild’s head and left before Time’s attention came back. The Enchantress smiled as she slipped thru the cracks, she whished the boy a happy life in whichever future came to be.

A boy of ten sat on the docks kicking his feet, his blue eyes locked on the slow-moving form of Tick-Tock. He pouted when the croc just lifted his mouth in a toothy smile before going back under. He wanted to jump in the water and go after the crocodile, but his father’s crew were watching him. It wasn’t his fault that Harriet was being a tattletale, she was just jealous. Harry looked up and glared at his older sister. Her brown eyes glared back before following a crew member.

C.J was also glaring at him, but for whatever reason Harry didn’t know. His younger sister seemed to hate everyone and everything. The young Hook fell back onto the docks, watching what little of the blue sky he could see. The cloud of smog that covered the island cutting off part of it.

His keen ears picked up on giggling, female giggling, fearing it was one of his sisters he picked himself up just enough to look around. It wasn’t C.J or Harriet it was two girls, one with blue hair the other purple, hiding behind some barrels. The girls were being terrors again, he remembers watching as his father took off for his cabin when he heard the clock noises. The two witches must have been the cause of his sisters’ bad mood. 

Harry laughed to himself as another crew member went slipping off the dock into the water. He wonders when Uncle Smee would order someone to clean up what ever slime or grease the girls used. _Most likely after dad had calm down._

A clicking of heels on wood brought the young pirate’s attention to the wharf, his heart picking up. Sure enough, there she was. Her red heel boots caring her down the steps and to the docks. Just in time for the goblin’s barge. Harry stood up and looked around, hoping to get a glance of her son. He pouted as Cruella walked past him alone.

The little puppy was with his father.

A scream had him and the rest of the docks watching as a purple blur raced toward the water, the blue form hopping after her laughing. It looks like the witches got caught in their own trap.

Harry Hook had the pleasure to witness the falling apart of the Island’s most powerful team. He grinned, watching as Uma run from her former best friend a plan forming in his mind. A sea witch was a powerful friend, and the dragon spawn had forgotten how they carried grudges.

The son of Hook moved off the docks with a lazy unrefined swagger, it still cause people to stop and stare at the boy. It was different from other sailors walk on dry land, the sea-leg swagger that kept them on the deck of a boat. It was different then the drunken stagger that half of the pirates had. It was unlike the confident stride of his father and sisters. It was a walk meant to warn others of a predator, the walk of a killer in the making.

For his father might have been the dreaded Captain Hook, but his mother was a blood-thirsty Siren. 

King Beast might have made it impossible for most to use magic, but it couldn’t stop the pure raw power of a GOD! Hades laughed to himself as he watches his son hold a small flame. Cerberus and Beelzebub stared at the young halfling, wondering what he would do next.

The little kitty meowed and put his tiny paws on the boy’s leg. “I know you want a bowl of milk, but its hard enough making fire. You have to wait.” Cerberus made a low huffing sound and Carlos looked up a little alarm. “What? NO! I’m not going to do that!”

The God of the Underworld got up from his chair and sat next to his youngest son. “What did the mutt say kiddo?” Warm brown eyes looked up to blue. “Cerb wants me to use the fire and cook some of the rats for him.”

Hades laughed and reached over to pet his dog, glad that the boy didn’t inherit his mother’s hatred for the animal. Of course, it could be that this dog had three heads and gave the best cuddles. The blue hair man sat there on the floor of his home, watching his son and pets interact.

A small part of him wanted his other children here, but Hadie didn’t have any powers taking after his mortal mother even after being claim, and Mal. Oh Mal, his only daughter. Even if she did want to visit him there would be no point. As a half god she had to be claim by him before her third birthday to get access to the powers. As Maleficent had made sure he couldn’t see her, he couldn’t claim her.

So little Mal only had access to her fairy powers, and even now she couldn’t use them under the barrier.

Hades smile turned sad, as he watches the only demi-god child pick up a purring cat.

Carlos waited on a barrel, watching the ocean. The thirteen-year-old was waiting on the barge to come in. He wanted to see if there were any parts for his next project. A machine that could allow him to access the television programs broadcasted in Auradon. He looked down and smiled, Bee was chasing something around the barrel. The small cat wiggled his butt before it pounced. Right on top of dark boots. Both cat and owner blinked up at the figure.

Blue eyes lined in black gleamed from under a black tircorn hat. Harry Hook smiled and gave the younger boy a bow. His grin turning sharp at the blush crawling up pale cheeks. A soft pat at his lower leg brought his attention to the brave attacker.

“Well, hello little one.” The fifteen-year-old hid his smile at the younger boy’s shiver. “You got me little tiger. Good on you.” 

The taller teen stood up with the tiny kitten in his palm before handing him back to his owner. “I believe this fierce warrior belongs to you, my little puppy.” The young De Vil’s face was bright red, but he reached for Beelzebub, and smile shyly at Hook. “Thank you, Harry.”

Another small change slipped by, with a loving father and caring mother, Carlos was not scared of every little thing. With him being the son of Hades, no one wanted to mess with him, least they upset his father. Not one person on the island wanted to face the wrath of Cruella for daring to harm her precious son. So, this Carlos, though shy, was more confident in himself.

He didn’t run from the dangerous grin on the pirate’s face, he didn’t flee from the underlining possessive tone in his words.

That made all the difference, for the next year Carlos was seen around the docks, hanging out with Harry, which in turn meant that he saw Uma and Gil. He grew found of them, and when not at the side of Hook was seen with the sea witch or strongman.

This meant that when a banished princess came to school, she couldn’t bribe or bully him into having a party at his house, and instead it was at some lesser villain kids house. That when Carlos got his machine to work and broke a hole in the barrier, he didn’t go on the quest with the other three.

He was never apart of the life changing events that brought a group of strangers to be best friends.

For the first thing he did after he got his machine to work was to run to the dock and kiss a smirking Harry Hook.

A young prince was sitting at his desk, looking over different files. He would be named king in a few months’ time and wanted his first declaration to mean something. He put in more hours into his idea then he did with his relationship. Something he didn’t think about, for if it was true then Audrey would understand.

He looked out his window, once again seeing the Island of Lost, which brought him back to his plans. He wanted to bring the children of the Island over, he wanted them to have a fresh start.

He understood his dad’s idea to get rid of evil, but if kids are only around evil, they will become evil. Ben had taken after his mother in his love for reading and came across all kind of things about how it was the environment that helped shaped people.

He knew that if he wanted this to work, he needed to pick people who no body believed could change. The elders might hate it, but he knew he needed a big statement to get the ball rolling.

He couldn’t pick the lesser known villain’s kids, and he couldn’t pick children of henchmen. It pained him to have to skip over those kids. He wanted all of them to be allowed over now, but he knew that it would not only be a shock to those kids, but to the children of Auradon as well.

He flipped thru the papers on his desk, cringing when he saw the name Gaston. He quickly put it aside, feeling just a little guilty for not stopping to think about his kids. He didn’t think his parents would be keen on the idea of having his spawn anywhere near them if they were like their father.

He stopped on the Evil Queen’s info, she had a daughter and was know thru the kingdom. He smiled as he put her paper to the side. One down.

A few more shifts of paper and he came across Jafar’s paper. His son might be a good fit, two down.

He moved more papers aside growing worried about how long it was taking before getting to Hades paperwork. He paused not sure why, Ben read the paper and saw only two names. Hadie and Carlos De Vil. Hazel eyes blinked, De Vil. The Fashion Queen who went mad for her want of a spotted fur coat. He smiled; this could work. Carlos was the son of two major villains.

Only one left.

He came to the last paper and stopped. He knew what he wanted, to show that children weren’t like their parents. That they could change if they had the chance. The prince bit his lips, this was going to upset everyone, but the statement needed to be big. And what’s bigger than the daughter of Maleficent?


	2. Second Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next one, getting closer to the start of the movie  
> i reviewed it myself so please let me know if there needs to be changes.

A small body was curled up in bed, dead to the world. A shadow crept over him, and its smirk was wide and deadly. It pounced on the body and begin tickling it. The boy shrieked and tried to get away from his attacker, but they were too strong. The white-haired boy drew in a deep breath before blowing in his hands, a red flame jumping to life. He shoved his hand behind him blindly, hoping to get a good shot, but something cold caught his wrist.

Carlos’s body was shoved onto its back, and brown eyes locked with amused blue eyes. The flame died down, and the image of his boyfriend was cast into shadows once more.

“Harry, what are you doing here? You know mom doesn’t like when you come over at night.”

A dark chuckle was the only answer the De Vil got before a heavy form dropped onto his.

Carlos tried to push the taller boy off but was unsuccessful. The older teen just wiggled down on the younger, getting comfortable. “’top moving pup. ‘m trying ta sleep.”

Said pup just stared at the pirate, “OMG!!! Did you come here drunk?!! How could you!? You are going to stink up the room, and then mom is going to get pissed. And guess what? She’s going to kick you out, and I won’t be able to see you for weeks!”

Harry just growled and pushed his head harder into the boy’s neck. “Luv, if you don’t shut up and let me sleep you can take care of my little problem.”

The drunken boy moved his hips until they meet the soft thighs of the younger boy, who upon feeling the hard-on grew red and silent. Hook smiled sleepily and drifted off on his puppy bed. 

Carlos sighed, petting Harry’s hair, and looking out the window. _Its going to be a long night._ But funny enough with the warmth and weight of his boyfriend, the demi-god fall right back to sleep.

Carlos whistled while making breakfast, Cruella patted him on the head as she made her way to the fur closet, it was time for the weekly brushing and cleaning. The tall woman glared at the red clad form slipping into the kitchen, said boy just grin cheekily, before turning to her son. “If the pirate brat is still here when you leave for school, he will end up as a new coat. Have a good day my dear.”

Harry pouted at his future mother-in-law and glared at his lovely pup. The De Vil just laughed and put the plates on the table. “You better hurry and eat, I’m meeting Jace and Harry to help them with their homework.”

Son of Hook just pouted more and started to shovel fish and bread into his mouth, moaning at the taste. He didn’t know how, but the young demi-god had a way with food.

An hour later the two were walking toward Dragon Hall, Hook’s trademark glare and smirk on his handsome face arm around the white-hair boy’s shoulders. a few of the more daring students glared at the pirate as he gave Carlos a good-bye kiss at the gates.

Jace and Harry were at De Vil’s side as soon as Hook was pulling back tipping his hat to the trio before making his way back to the docks.

Carlos walked into school looking up to the grey sky, feeling that things were going to be changing very soon.

Let’s us go up to that grey sky, past the smog covering the island and touching the blue sky. Now let’s turn away from the island, taking flight toward the mainland. Leaving Dragon Hall behind and heading toward another school. A nicer school filled with the princes and princesses of Auradon.

In a classroom on the second floor, in a seat next to the window was a princess. Her brown hair was perfectly style, her dress was immaculate, the light pink going perfectly with her complexion. Her make-up was light, a slight coating, to highlight her features.

This perfect princess was called Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Phillip.

Brown eyes were focused on the board, her delicate hands copying down the notes, but her mind was a thousand miles away.

Ben was becoming distant, with his proclamation going thru and his new kingly duties it was expected. It wasn’t those duties that were worrying her, it was the dreams-or lack of dreams.

Her mother always told her how when she turned fifteen, she started to dream about her father, he would laugh and pick little Audrey up and dance her around the room. Both singing the classic ‘upon a dream’. They would each kiss her cheeks and say it was ‘their’ song.

She blinked her eyes, thinking about her parents always made her cry. She missed them dearly and hated that she didn’t have more time with them.

She had hoped that the lack of dreams of Ben was only because they had been friends since childhood, but the last few weeks told a different story.

In her dreams Audrey was standing on a cliff facing the sea. The waves were crashing upon the rocks sounding like thunder. The waves got bigger and bigger until they were at the top of the cliff and then a wave rushed over her.

The princess was then standing on the deck of a wooden boat. There were shadow figures running around shouting, only one thing was in color. A short form with long braided blue and black hair, yelling at a taller figure.

They were so different from Ben, and like no one Audrey had ever seen.

As the class drone on, a shiver ran down her spine. Changes were coming for good and bad.

Chad Charming was another person who was affected by small slips in Time’s vision. In one he grew to be a spoiled mean teen, filled with envy for his best friend and in love with his girlfriend. He wasn’t well liked by others for his lack of focus in school and his better-than-you personality.

This all changed when Cinderella put her foot down. No son of hers was going to be waited on hand and foot, he was also going to show respect to everyone.

So yes, Chad grew up spoiled, but he was a nicer boy. He cared for his friends and wanted to help them as much as possible. He saw what Ben was going thru as the crown prince and didn’t feel envy, just a drive to help.

He took over the captain positions to ease the future king’s workload and was a listening ear for all of Audrey’s and Jane’s problems.

They in turn helped him with classes and schoolwork, as it was difficult for him to sit still and pay attention for long period of times, and sometimes the words totally looked different from what they should.

The trio of friends had each other’s back, and that is one change in time no one saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is liking the hinting i'm doing  
> and yes i do believe that Chad and Jane were friends when they were younger  
> and there is no way i believe that Cinderella would let her son do the things he did-so i changed it  
> also i'm not saying what happen to Audrey's parents-i'm leaving that to you guys.


	3. Third Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it, this is it. the end of the prologue and next chapter will start the Auradon part.  
> i pro-read it my self so if you see anything please let me know.

Tick-Tock lazed in the water, opening his mouth ever so often letting pieces of meat fall into it. His ever-present smile grew, the boy sure did know how to treat a croc. The falling of meat stopped, so he drifted up to the surface. Saw the boy, legs dangling over the side of the docks the fresh kill laying over his thighs dripping blood into the sea. If Tick-Tock could frown he would have. The blue-eyed one was his favorite of Hook’s hatchlings. The male was the only one to smell of the sea, the girls carrying the scent of dry earth. 

The overgrown crocodile growled a little getting the attention of his fav. The half-breed blinked and looked down. “Sorry Tick, minds going to dark places.” He threw the severed leg into the croc’s open mouth. Tock hummed-only to human ears it is sounding like hissing- eating the last of his morning meal. 

Harry smiled, “You want to know? Well ok. You see Carlos got invited to go to the light side. {haha} yes, I know that was terrible of me. The perfect Prince Ben has sent four letters of acceptation to the isle, and my little puppy was one. He’ll be leaving in a few days to go to Auradon. I-I- FUCK!!!!!” 

The golden eyes watch as the teen jumped to his feet and started to pace. “I trust my puppy. I do, don’t look at me like that. It’s the princes, and princesses that I don’t trust. They are going to see him, hear his voice, and are going to want him for themselves. I can’t protect him. I won’t’ be able to hook anyone who looks at him in lust because I won’t be there. I have no idea who will be going with him, so I can’t threaten or bribe them into doing my duties. Its, its…growl”

If anyone looked out their windows they would see the son of Hook walking back and forth. They would hear the noises he was making, no human words, just growls and hisses. Making shudders run down their spines, and their walks a little faster. Only Tick-Tock understood, could see how upset the boy was getting. 

The fifty foot croc crawled out of the water, onto the docks and headbutted the teen in the back of his knees. Harry turned his blue eyes to the reptile, sighing “I know you don’t like it when I go off like that, but I can’t help it.”

The pirate sat back down and Tick-Tock put his huge head on the boy’s lap, slightly feeling his hand between his eyes. The two predators just sat there watching the waves, not paying attention to the humans that gave them a wide breath. 

“What if he finds someone else? Someone who can control themselves? I try, but I know, I know I’m a killer. What if he wants someone who is like him? A human, or another demi-god? I don’t know what I’ll do if he says he found someone nicer, or better behaved. I know I’ll snap; I’ll snap and kill them Tick-Tock, and then he’ll never want to be near me again.”

The emotional teen put his face down into the scaly head, slight tears falling down hidden from sight. 

Heels clicking on wood brought the old reptile’s eyes to the stairs. Another one of Hook’s spawns. The oldest, Harriet, stopped when her brown eyes caught gold, her tanned skin turning pale. Tick opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth, smiling at her gulp. Her mouth opened, but no sound came from her throat. 

C.J. poked her head around her sister, paling seeing her older brother laying on the huge beast. While Hook and Smee acted like the croc was a pet, they never went near it. Past fears creeping up, even though the relationship had improved. But the girls had wanted to show they were better, that the crocodile would let them come near without a problem.

A few growls and nips got the point across. Tick-Tock didn’t want any human near him, and that is when the fear came. 

A bad storm had worsened the cranky croc’s temper and would snap at anyone who got close to the water. He had almost taken off the leg of one of the crew, the girls sat on the bow of the boat watching as he circled the ship. The storm raged and so did Tick, and a bad wave rocked the boat and young Harry went screaming overboard.

Harriet watched as her younger brother went sailing into the water, holding C.J. closer. She closed her eyes and said a prayer, for she knew they would never see the male Hook again. The eldest opened her eyes, seeing her father and crew search the surf for any signs of Harry. There was none, nor was there any signs of Tick-Tock.

It looked like the crocodile had gotten another part of Captain Hook. 

Once the storm had broke and the sky was clear the deck was quiet. It was the first time Harriet had seen her father cry, and he wasn’t hiding it. Her feelings were all over the place. He didn’t cry when her mother got sick and died, didn’t cry when C.J.’s mother died in childbirth. He didn’t cry when her twin never drew in her first breath. Yet here he stood, Feared Captain Hook, crying over the death of his only son. The freak half-breed. 

Harriet was young, but hate filled her body, and she was glad. Glad that her half-brother was dead, that the crocodile had gotten him. Splashing was heard and growling, Tick-Tock had come back. The girl watched as her father growl, tear marks still visible on his face. 

She watches as he grabs a gun and marches over to the plank, cocking his weapon. She smiles, as her ruthless father raised the gun and froze? Laughter ringed out, familiar laughter. “Hiya dad! Sorry it took so long; Tock took me to an underwater cave to wait out the storm.”

Harriet didn’t know how she ended up at the railing but looking down she felt something for the first time. A feeling she would later come to know as terror, for there in the water on the back of a massive crocodile was her younger half-brother. Alive and unhurt. 

Harriet Hook shook her head, coming back to the present breathing deeply. She could do this, all she had to do was tell him something was here for him. As she opened her mouth “HARRY!!!”  
Blew out air, it seemed like De Vil didn’t want to wait. 

The sisters looked on as the white hair boy skipped past them. C.J. smiling slightly waiting for the boy to scream at the sight of the croc. Their brother’s head shot up, eyes wide, but before he could move the demi-god was on him. 

Carlos De Vil was a dead man, the girls thought. Eyes closed they waited for the screaming, but nothing came. Two pair of brown eyes opened, taking in the scene. 

There on the dock was Harry Hook, lap covered by a three thousand pound killing machine with a small boy curled up under his arm. Mouth caught in a kiss, and the crocodile just huffing.  
Dread filled their souls, and they hurried away. For the Hook sisters didn’t want to be near anyone who would willingly kiss something that petted a deadly crocodile. 

The love birds pulled away from each other. Carlos snuggling under the pirate’s arm taking in his warmth. His brown eyes opening and catching gold, he smiled “Hey Tick-Tock.”  
The croc just rumbled moving his huge body up and off the boys going back into the water, his job done. 

Harry’s arm tighten around the younger boy’s shoulders. “Where have you been? Mommy and Daddy holding you hostage before you leave their sights?” the older boy forced a laugh, for he needed humor in this situation. “I wish, my mom and me went to meet with the others who were invited. It was a shit show, with a lot of yelling.” His boyfriend frowned, “Why didn’t your father go?” Carlos laughed bitterly “Mal was one of the chosen.” 

Harry nodded, he was one of the few people who knew the true relation between Mal and Carlos. “Yeah…Harry I’m worried.” The demi-god was pulled backed and forced to look into blue eyes. “What’s wrong?” the younger boy bit his lips. “Maleficent wants us to steel Fairy Godmother’s wand and bring down the barrier. Now while I find it a great idea to bring down the barrier, I don’t know how to feel about steeling and giving Maleficent power again.” 

The young De Vil breath had started to quicken, his panic over taking him. “Hey, hey puppy. I need you to calm down. You do what you feel is right. remember when you get passed the barrier you will have more power than the dragon spawn. You could totally take her.”

Said puppy laughed, looking into Harry’s eyes. “I’m going to miss you Harry, I don’t know how I’m going to handle being away from you.” Blue eyes lightened and Harry moved his face closer. “You focus on showing all those princes and princesses how smart you are, and when the time is right me and you will be together again.” “You Promise?” “Cross my darken heart.”

The next morning was the deportation date. Carlos had spent the night with his parents and boyfriend. Making sure he had everything, he looked around his room, keeping his eyes off of the pirate on his bed. He smiled as Bee came strolling in, looking fancy in his new collar, he picked the cat up and put him into the carrier. Carlos was glad he was able to take his cat, for he would have been truly alone without his baby. 

With nothing left to do, Jasper and Horace took the bags and cat down to the where the car would pick them up. With one last hug to his mom and dad, Carlos turned and faced the pirate.  
Harry’s face was dark, his hands tossing something back and forth. 

“Harry.” The blue eyes looked up and caught the younger boy. He moved from the door and pulled the demi-god into his arms giving him a kiss good-bye. His cold hands found the warm neck and when they pulled back a weight was left.  
Carlos looked down as his gloved hands came up. A dark red leather strap curled around his neck and tied to it was a huge crocodile tooth, with a hook carved into it. He smiled and looked up at his boyfriend. “I love you Harry Hook.” “I love you Carlos De Vil. Now get going before I don’t let you leave.”

With one last kiss, the two teens walked out of Hell Hall. At the limo, the other three teens were saying last minute good-byes. Mal, Jay, and Evie looked over as Harry opened the door to the car and bid goodbye to the smaller teen. As the pirate walked back, he glared at the others, giving one last warning before the doors closed “IF ANYTHING happens to my puppy, it will be your heads.” 

It was silent in the car as the driver pulled away from the crowd. Looking into the back he saw three teens on one side of the car facing the teen petting the smallest cat he had ever seen. As he drove the villain kids over the bridge and out from the barrier he looked back and caught brown eyes spark, a pale hand coming up to play with the biggest reptile fang he had ever seen.  
A shudder forced a way down his back, as he raised the divider, he sure hoped the prince knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes this chapter was manly about Harry, but i wanted to explore his feeling and give some info about how he was changed from cannon.  
> beside the next couple of chapters is going to be with Carlos, so yeah


	4. Fourth Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain kids have made it to Auradon. Will they do what Maleficent wants? Will they make friends? Find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i couldn't help my self and you guys are going to either hate or love what I've done.   
> enjoy  
> so "italics" is animals speaking where carlos can hear them   
> not super happy with the ending but i couldnt figure out how to add more with out making it a super long chapter. so the next couple of chapters will be about the life at Auradon.

It was quiet in the car; the trio didn’t want to say anything in-front of the De Vil brat. Not with the history between Mal and Carlos. The spawn of Maleficent would have spent the whole trip glaring at her half-brother if it weren’t for Evie. The princess took out her cheap make-up kit and started working on her and Mal’s faces. “Stop E.” “NO. We are going to look hot in front of all those princes. {dreamy sigh} Just imagine how big their castles are.” Jay snicker putting a hand up to his mouth “Bet that’s not the only big thing you want.”

The blue hair girl gaped and hit the taller boy. The two of them started slapping hands, while Mal tried to stop them.

Carlos and Bee just stared at the sight, slight curl of distaste on his lips. For Cruella had taught her son all manners needed to be seen in High Society, how to behave where anyone can see you. _Public image is everything son. You must not let anyone see you acting like a child-or heaven forbid an idiot._ It seemed like EQ didn’t teach her darling princess how to properly behave.

Bee put a tiny paw to his owner’s lips. ” _She’s going to lose all chances with an Auradon prince. None of their parents will accept such behavior. She’ll need all types of classes just to get thru teatime. If she makes it to that.”_

Carlos laughed under his breath; his little pal was quite catty.

The car started to slow down, meaning that they were arriving to the school. The De Vil heir looked up from under his lashes. The other three didn’t seem to notice- too busy with their fight. Evie had Jay against the door smacking him with her bag when the door open and the two of them fell out.

Audrey stood beside her Ben- not as a girlfriend, but as a best friend. She had faced the truth, her Benny-Boo wasn’t her soulmate, but a mate of her soul. The female best friend to help take care of the thoughts, while Chad helped take care of the actions. His advisor, to pick what words were needed, and yes what clothes to ware, and the help pick the next future queen.

She was shaken from her thoughts as the limo pulled around the curve, the band started playing at Fairy Godmother’s nod. The princess took a deep breath. This was it; the villain kids were here. Hopefully, they could make a good first impression, to prove that they weren’t all bad.

But as she watches as a blue and red form fall out of the door her hopes were wrong. The boy was a thug: you could tell by how he stood; his arms cross-face set in a sneer. Proving he didn’t know his place by fisting the shoulder of the prince.

The blue girl was worse. Her clothes were nice-especially with what fabric the island had access to, but her make-up felt overdone. It drew attention-but not the good kind. And was way to dark for her skin tone. And the way she batted her eyes at Ben! Augh! “The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you.” Yes, she went to bitch mode, and will be getting an earful later, but she wasn’t letting a gold digger hurt Ben! He needed true love!

The girl in purple had to be the daughter of Maleficent. She drew a deep breath in thru her fake smile. As her grandmother said she was her mother’s daughter, she could look for the kindness in a girl who was only part dark fairy. She could get through this meeting without hitting the stuck-up witch’s face-even if she was spitting blood out in the sink later.

The last was the smallest, and youngest: Carlos De Vil. Audrey looked at the boy and her smile turned real. “Hello, that is a very magnificent kitten you have. What’s their name?” Ben glanced at her, her voice was soft and soothing, she couldn’t help it. She loved cats. “Oh, his name is Beelzebub. But I call him Bee.”

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty had to bite her lip to keep from cooing at the boy.

Oh, she liked this one.

The first few days were boring and rough. They had to find their rooms and then find all their classes, but they weren’t allowed to leave the school grounds. Gates were locked and patrolled-as the trio found out on the first night there.

The girls had come busting into the room Jay and Carlos were sharing, a clear line dividing the room. They had taken Jay and walked out while the younger played around with the tv and game station. He was laying on the bed petting Bee when they came back not thirty minutes later grumbling about guard and rules.

The classes were sort of fun, some were much more challenging then on the island, but he hated goodness class. The others seemed to have a struggle with it, but not Carlos. In fact, a lot of the things FG went over was a lot like what his mother taught him. Manners and politeness, other things like helping others and being nice reminded him of the pirates and helping out at the Cut & Curl.

It was during a class were FG had giving them a worksheet to do- it looked more like a questioner, meaning she wanted to see if they were answer honesty or try a lie that something new happen.

Godmother was sitting at her desk watching the four look over the paper. She could tell from their faces three of them were choosing what sounded fun instead of what was the right thing to do in the situation. She looked over to the youngest and blink. His pencil was floating in midair and the boy was looking out the window.

The light blue clad woman walked over to the De Vil and looked at his paper, it was done. She smiled and hummed gaining brown eyes. “You know Carlos when in a class and are doing a test or just a work sheet some of your teachers will allow you to work on other things or even leave early if they have nothing else planned for the class.” His big brown eyes blinked before ducking down a slight blush curving over his cheeks. “Thank you for letting me know Miss G. {oh, she giggled to herself, _I haven’t been called Miss in years!}_ but I’ve already done all my work for the other classes.”

Godmother blinked at him, he was done with everything? She knew at least two of his classes had projects. “Really? Well how about you go ahead and go. Explore the castle, maybe find a club or activity or sport to do?”

Carlos nodded his head and left the room-feeling the glares on his back. Godmother picked up his paper and looked back to her other students “Please finish up.” She made a mental note to talk to Carlos’ teachers. He might need to be put in more advance classes.

The son of Hades walked around a big field, Bee jumping on every blade of grass he could, when he heard barking. It was mean and sound big-even though he knew that not all dogs were bad, he couldn’t help but think about Jasper’s talk of dogs biting his leg. (Even though he knew that it was his mother and her men’s fault it still scared him of big dogs.) Bee felt his owner’s unease and jumped in front, his tiny sharp teeth on display. Ready for anything.

What the two didn’t foresee was a small wet matted dog running like his life depended on it from a soaked Prince Ben. “Dude! Stop! You stink man, and the locker room doesn’t need anymore smells.”

Dude look back at the human chasing him. Laughing, the silly pup couldn’t hope to beat him in speed. The small dog looked forward and skidded to a stop. There in front of him was the most beautiful creature ever. The slit yellow eyes, sharp white teeth. The smooth yellow and striped fur. This was an angel! This creature was his soulmate.

_“Hello beautiful. {the yellow eyes blinked} I have spent my whole life looking for you.”_

_“Are you touched in the head?”_

Oh his voice, so smooth, so light. A song to listen to forever. Dude took a step forward while his angel moved backwards.

Ben stopped, watching the mutt bark at the tiny cat, seeing but not hearing the conversation. He looked up to see Carlos putting a hand up to his mouth, smothering his laugh. He went to speak before a loud yelp and yowl dragged his attention to the animals.

Dude had his head to the ground staring up at the cat with his puppy eyes. The kitten had their teeth bared and paw raised.

“wow now easy.” Ben went down and patted Dude.

“Bee. Please.” Carlos knelt next to the cat, and Ben caught sight of a massive tooth hanging on the boy’s neck.

The cat turned to the boy and meowed at him. “Oh honey. He was flirting with you. {both Dude and Ben blinked at the other human, while the cat tilted his head.} you know like how Harry flirts with me?”

Bee turned his head to Dude and moved closer. Dude’s tail was wagging so hard it almost hurt Ben’s leg. The cat stared at the dog for a few seconds before he turned, his long tail hitting Dude’s nose before jumping up and curling up around Carlos’ neck.

“I’m sorry about him, Dude was it? He just never had someone talk to him like that.” Dude barked and Carlos nodded “Yes, it’s a gift.”

“Sorry, what’s a gift?” the boy looked at Ben for the first time, and shyly smiled. “I can understand animals.”

“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i couldnt help myself, i was thinking how do i get Dude to be with Carlos when Carlos is not terrified of dogs in this story and well, {sheepish face} i made a new ship.


	5. Fifth Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just calors interacting with Ben, Audrey, and Chad. i think next chapter is going to be the part where Ben confess his love for mal. so please enjoy.

There wasn’t much to say after that, it wasn’t unusual for kids to have powers- after all half of the kid’s parents were magically gifted- it made sense that a demi-god had the power to understand animals.

“So, what are you up to? Goodness class end early?”

Carlos laughed, shaking his head. “No. I finished the work so FG let me go. {He got an evil smirk on his face-showing he had been raised by villains.} The others are still there. Wasn’t getting the concept of the paper.”

Ben sighed sadly but told himself it was ok. It had only been a few days since the villain kids had arrived, it was going to take a little bit of adjustment. Speaking of adjustment.

“How are you doing? You must get things easier than the others if you finished before the rest?”

The De Vil sighed, petting Bee’s head. “The Goodness class is a lot like the stuff mom taught me. You know she was in high society before being sent to the island. So, there are all types of manners and nicety needed to be learned, so in a way I know how to act in polite company. And helping others out was a mentality that my boyfriend’s crew had. It was a rule passed down from his own father. ‘Ships need to sail smoothly, or you get blown off course. So, every able body has to do their part.’”

The crown prince looked at the younger boy, he had a small smile on his face, part happy, part sad. Bee put his tiny paws on Carlos’ cheek and gave a soft meow.

Ben smiled, “I take it your boyfriend is a part of a pirate crew?” the white hair boy laughed and nodded his head. “Yep, but not just any crew. Harry Hook, first mate to Uma on _The Lost Revenge._ Given to them by Harry’s own father.”

The taller teen stopped walking and when Carlos noticed he turned and saw that the boy had gone pale. “Your boyfriend is the son of the most formidable pirate in the world?”

A gloved hand came up to play with the tooth, a grin on his face. “Yep.”

Carlos was wondering if he could switch roommates, because if he had to go another day of Mal and Evie barging into their room to complain about everything and how the plan wasn’t moving fast enough, he was going to kill someone. They would talk loudly and glare at him, as if HE was the one intruding.

It was funny to see the weirded out faces of the girls when they came in one day and saw Bee and Dude curled up together in Bee’s day bed. Placed just in the right spot of optimal sunlight. The two had gotten closer and it was cute to see this mutt prance after a purebred hellcat. The demi-god had used the new phone Ben had gotten him to take pictures of the couple.

Bee had warned Dude about having to meet the “parents”, in this case a three-headed dog and a one and half ton croc. But the dog just nodded his head and wagged his tail, _“I’ll face down Cruella herself to prove my love for you.”_ Which was both beautiful and insulting, but they got where the mutt was coming from. 

But back to the matter at hand, could he change roommates? “It all depends on if there is someone who doesn’t have a roommate and is looking for one. They placed you and Jay together because they thought you would be more comfortable with someone you knew.”

Carlos jerked his head up to stare at a blond headed boy. His mouth opening and closing, “Did I speak out loud?”

Chad Charming nodded his head grinning at the younger boy. The son of Cinderella sat down at the table. “Yeah, you had a dark look on your face mumbling about roommates and killing. Might not want Godmother to hear you. She probably put you in a class called “Killing is bad and why you shouldn’t do it.””

De Vil snorted, that sounded like something she would do. He took notice of the bag and book the other boy had placed on the table.

“You just get out of class?” Chad nodded, his smile dimming a little. “Yeah chemistry, not my best subject and I had Evie and Doug in that class. They have no concept of quite voices.”

Brown eyes narrowed. “Doug seemed nice when we met.” “Yeah, but he is the son of a dwarf and sometimes his envy for other people’s places in life overcome his niceness. {Here the older boy smiled a slight guilty smile} I also wasn’t the nicest person to him when we were younger, so he doesn’t like me based on that.”

Carlos nodded his head, he understood and was just a little glad that not everything was perfect here in Auradon. “How about Evie? What did she do?”

Here Chad glared down at his book. “I mean, maybe I’m being petty, but she just came here and knows the atomic weight of silver after just a few seconds of thinking? It just, just {sigh} I don’t know, and I don’t want to go bother my friends about it.”

Carlos put his hand on Chad’s. “I totally know what you mean. Sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger. And you wouldn’t be wrong, that doesn’t sound like the Evie I know. I mean sure she is smart and could totally do it if she put her mind to it, but with seconds without looking at a book? {Carlos shook his head} she totally used her mini-mirror.”

Chad smiled back at the boy, feeling better. “Do you want help on your work?” “Yes please!”

Audrey drew in a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. She loved Jane, she did. She was doing what Ben wanted them to do and make nice with the VKs. But it seemed like one act of “kindness” was turning the female population into morons. if they didn’t like their hair just go to the beauty shop and change it. It was their hair, not their parents’.

Just thinking about it was making her madder, _you love Jane, you love Jane, you love Ja-what is licking my face?_ The princess opened her eyes and locked onto yellow silted eyes. the little kitty gave a soft murr and resumed licking her face.

“You looked like you needed it.” And there was the owner, with the campus mutt by his feet. “Thank you.” Carlos nodded his head, hand patting Dude. “It’s about Mal changing the girls’ hair with magic?” “ _Yesss._ ” “Yeah, apparently her mom gave her a book, so she’s using it to “try” and fit in.”

“You don’t believe she’s being truthful?” The white hair boy sighed and leaned back on his palms. “Maybe, I don’t know. There is a lot of bad blood between me and her, and I know things that you don’t, and can’t really talk about. So, who knows? Surprised me when Jay joined a team.”

Audrey laughed, “Well he is good, and when the coronation is done Ben will be off the team, so they needed another player. I would have thought he would have gone after you, seeing how fast you run.”

Carlos groaned, the other day Bee and Dude had gotten into a fight and took off running across the field, and the De Vil had gone running after them showing his speed to the team and the coach.

“He tried, but I put my foot down. I’m not a sports person, I can handle a sword, but that’s only because Uma refused to let me skip training. “I need pairs Car; you don’t want to hold a sword you can’t come ogle Harry and not practice with the rest of us.” I just don’t like physical activities that involve contact with others.”

The brown-hair girl bit her lips, the name ‘Uma’ brought up images of the small figure in blue.

“I don’t want to sound like I don’t like her, but she gives off this vibe. I don’t know how to explain it.” “You mean the ‘I’m greater than you because my mom’s the most powerful and ruthless fairy to walk the earth, and you should bow down to me and kiss my toes’? Yeah, you should have seen her on the island. It was way worst because she could and did get away with everything. Here her mom can’t get involve so she needs to think of other ways to be HBIC.”

Two pairs of brown eyes meet, “HBIC?” a soft voice asked, “Head bitch in charge.” An equally soft voice answered.

A few kids peered around the wall looking in wonder at the perfect princess laughing loudly next to the villain kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i like Doug, he is a sweet guy and will be a sweet guy. but i needed his friction with chad to come from somewhere because chad is not a bully like in cannon, i did keep that he was mean to him-but made them younger- because we were all little shits in our younger days.


End file.
